


Intro to Chemistry

by Malkontent, Nary



Category: Diablotin
Genre: Banter, Begging, Breasts, Coitus Interruptus, Comeplay, F/M, Human, Interracial By Fantasy Standards, Nipple Piercings, Oral Sex, Scars, Sex Talk, Shadar-Kai, Size Kink, Snark, Tattoos, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 07:30:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4051552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malkontent/pseuds/Malkontent, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I just... I don't want you to think I'm taking advantage of our arrangement."</p><p>"How do you know I'm not taking advantage of your desperation?" she asked, untucking his shirt and beginning to undo his pants.</p><p>"I think I'd be okay with that..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intro to Chemistry

After an hour of ice skating followed by hot chocolate at a riverside vendor and a pleasant walk back, both Misery and Dorien were tired and cold, but happy. By then it was late afternoon and the weather was turning chillier, so they were relieved when they finally came back to the steps leading up to Misery’s house.

“This was… really nice.” Dorien said with a smile, “I, ummm… I hope we can do it again some time.”

"Well, if you insist," she replied with her customary shrug and eye-roll, softened somewhat with a squeeze of his hand. "Would you like to come inside and warm up?"

“Oh…” Dorien hesitated. “What about your mother? Wouldn’t that be a bit… awkward?”

"She'll be gone to work by now," Misery replied. "Anyway, have you met many Shadar-kai mothers? She'll be fine. She'll love you."

Dorien seemed slightly unsure about that answer, but he allowed himself to be led inside regardless. He helped Misery out of her coat before taking off his own and surveying the interior of the flat.

“Huh…” he said, “I admit I expected it to be more… monochrome.”

"Racist," she said with a sniff. "Anyway, the more accurate, modern stereotype is that Shadar-kai like colours so much, it looks like a paint shop threw up on them." She led him through the actually-rather-plain sitting room, and up a narrow staircase to the top floor, giving him a cursory tour. "Bathroom, mother's room, my room," she said, pushing open the door to the last of these.

Dorien nodded. “I feel like a teenager. Speaking of which, you never did tell me how old you are.”

"You mean you can't tell?" she said with a smirk. "Are you more worried I'll say I'm fourteen, or a hundred and fifty?"

“Neither,” Dorien replied, “I just want to know so that I can properly hit on you.”

"I'm nineteen," Misery told him, "so you don't need to break out the pick-up lines for the older woman today." Inside, her room was small and simply furnished. A threadbare blue rug and an armchair that had seen better days, a bookshelf with a few small keepsakes on the top, and a narrow bed covered with at least half a dozen blankets tangled in a heap were the main features. "Welcome to my glamourous boudoir," she said, quickly shoving the blankets into some semblance of neatness and kicking a nightshirt that lay on the floor further under the bed.

"That's okay," Dorien said, grinning at Misery's attempt to clean up, "I'll save them in case your mom is as pretty as you are."

"I said she'd love you, but I didn't mean it like that." She stuck out her tongue at him as she came closer, wrapping her arms around his waist.

He bent down as she stepped into him, nipping at her tongue teasingly before their mouths met. He rested his hands on the small of her back. She stood on her tiptoes to help bridge the distance between their heights, her breasts pressing against his chest as he pulled her close. 

By the time they broke the kiss they were both breathing heavily.

"You probably won't believe me," Dorien said, running his hand up Misery's arm, "But I wasn't planning on this when I asked you ice skating. I just thought you could use some fun."

"Yeah? Well, it _was_ fun - but this isn't bad either." She hooked her fingers into the waist of his pants. "Honestly, you seem like you could use a good time too."

Dorien laughed.

"It _has_ been a while..." he admitted, pulling up gently on her sweaters and sliding his hands along the skin of her waist underneath. "I just... I don't want you to think I'm taking advantage of our arrangement."

"How do you know I'm not taking advantage of your desperation?" she asked, untucking his shirt and beginning to undo his pants.

"I think I'd be okay with that..."

Misery's fingers made short work of Dorien's belt and as soon as his pants were on the floor he began tugging on her sweaters again, pulling them up and off of her. Her dark grey nipples were each pierced by a metal barbell, and Dorien eyed them with fascination. While Misery adjusted her hair he bent forward and took one nipple in his mouth, flicking his tongue over the tip of it and tugging gently on her piercing. She gasped, tangling her fingers in his hair, and said, "Okay, you can definitely keep doing that."

“Your wish is my command…” Dorien mumbled, never letting go of the nub of flesh. He sucked and tongued at it enthusiastically while pulling her into him, running his hands over her naked back and down to the waist of her pants, pulling them down over her hips without even bothering to unbutton them. Her upper left thigh was covered in thick black lines of spirals and patterns, intricately carved tattoos that swirled around her leg and part of the way up her hip. Dorien ran a hand appreciatively over the artwork.

“You’re beautiful…” he said, pulling away from her breast to better appreciate her naked body.

Shadar-kai didn't blush, exactly, but Misery's cheeks darkened slightly. "You're not bad either. Kinda skinny, but cute," she teased, poking him in the ribs. 

Dorien laughed and began unbuttoning his shirt.

“Thanks, I think. Although…” His smile faltered slightly. “I should probably tell you… there was an accident...”

Hesitantly he slipped the shirt off of his right shoulder, revealing his upper arm and chest, both of which were marred by a network of scars that radiated out from a central mass of ugly red tissue on his shoulder. 

“I ummm… if it freaks you out, or like, you want me to leave my shirt on…" he said, almost shyly, "...I understand.”

Misery frowned slightly, which formed a little crinkle between her eyebrows. "Shadar-kai have a... a thing about scars," she told him, reaching up to gently touch the raised, red marks on his chest. Her voice was more serious for once as she continued, "We believe that life will, and should, leave marks on us. It helps us remember and learn from the important moments in our lives - good or bad. When it's things that don't leave a mark, sometimes we'll make them ourselves." She gestured to the tattoo on her hip. "Like, I got this after my mom's restaurant burned, because that was important. But sometimes life takes care of the scars for us," she added, tracing one of the gnarled lines up to his shoulder. "When that happens, we say you earned it. Which isn't the same thing as 'deserved'," she added, looking up to meet his eyes. "It just means... you suffered, and survived. You're strong. We respect that. And probably all this sounds crazy to you," she added with a slight shrug. "Basically, I just mean you don't have to leave your shirt on." 

Dorien nodded. "I don't know if I earned it," he said, putting his hand lightly on hers, "but I deserved it. And I definitely won't forget it. But no... that doesn't sound crazy at all."

He cupped a hand against her cheek and leaned in to kiss her, pulling her close to him. After a moment his mouth trailed down her cheek to her jawline, nibbling at the sensitive skin of her neck. Misery gave a quiet moan and tried to tug his shirt off more insistently, fumbling with the buttons. There was a moment's confused tangle until he (only a little) reluctantly let go of her long enough to let her strip him down to his underwear. She stepped back for a second, looking him over, her gaze lingering on his body, eyes widening when she reached the considerable bulge that was visible beneath the fabric. "Can I see?" she asked with a mixture of excitement and nervousness. 

"I suppose it's only fair," he said with a teasing smile as he tugged down his underwear, exposing his rapidly hardening cock to her curious gaze. He laughed nervously at her fascination. "Please tell me it's not the first one you've seen or anything..."

"The first one that's that big," she said with a wry smile. "Or that red. Is it supposed to be that colour?"

"...Yes? I hesitate to ask what color you expected it to be."

"Well, I don't know, the rest of your skin is kind of pale and pasty," she said with a shrug. "Having red blood does weird things to you people."

"Racist," Dorien replied with a half grin. "If you're so curious about it, maybe you should try some hands-on experimentation."

"And maybe you should lie down so you don't pass out when I do," she retorted, pointing to the bed. "I'm not sure how you still have any blood left to operate the rest of your body." 

"I am getting a bit light headed," Dorien said as he sat down on the edge of the bed. He leaned back, propping himself up on a pillow so he could get a good view.

Misery approached and nudged his knees further apart so that she could stand over one of them. She ran her hand teasingly down his stomach, smirking as he tried not to squirm too much. "Impatient?" she asked, drawing her hand back and bringing it up to toy with one of her nipples instead, giving him a tantalizing show while she made him wait. 

“Void, I’m only human,” Dorien replied, fidgeting slightly. “Under the circumstances, I think I’m playing it pretty cool.”

"Well, I've never been with a human before - I don't know what to expect," she said with a shy smile. "Maybe you'll come all over the place as soon as I touch you." She laid one experimental finger just at the tip of his head, watching for his reaction. 

“I like to credit myself with a little bit more stamina than that,” Dorien said. He tried to shift his hips upwards to get some friction against her finger, but she just moved with him, prolonging his torture. “You’re a horrible, evil person, you know that?” he moaned as he closed his eyes in frustration. “Maybe some kind of sex demon or something.”

Misery grinned and took pity on him, wrapping her hand around his cock. "Look, I know you people have weird ideas about us, but we're not demons. Mostly." She stroked his length slowly, leaning forward and resting her free hand on the bed as she tried to reach his lips for a kiss. He took her head in his hands and pulled her into him, pressing his mouth to hers. His hips slowly moved in unison with her hand, thrusting up into her fist each time she moved it down. As they kissed his fingers found their way to her ears, softly stroking the outer edges of them, working their way up to the pointed tips. Misery moaned into his mouth and her body tensed in pleasure.

“Good to know…” he mumbled to himself.

She clambered further on top of him, one leg resting on the bed as she rubbed herself along his thigh. He could feel her wetness and excitement even through the thin layer of fabric that still separated them. He reached down between them and ran his fingers over the damp material between her legs, sliding them along her cleft as well as he could at the awkward angle. He pressed against her clit and her hand tightened on his cock.

"Panties... Mmph... Off..." he muttered between kisses.

Misery drew back for a moment, breathing hard. "Giving orders, hm? Okay, I'll give you what you want - _this time_ ," she added ominously, but ruined the effect somewhat by smiling and winking. She stood back up, letting go of Dorien just long enough to slide her underwear off. Then she hopped back onto the bed, pulling him over on top of her. "By the way, I expect at least one orgasm as a warm-up before you get to put this inside me," she murmured, reaching down to grip his erection once more, rubbing her thumb teasingly over his head. 

Dorien leaned over her and cupped one breast in his hand as he bent down to kiss and nibble on her neck. "Yes, Ma'am," he said. "I was planning on waiting until you were begging me for it anyway." 

"We'll see who ends up begging first," she replied, stroking his chest with her free hand. "It's been a while for you, hm? Are you sure you can be patient?"

"I guess we'll find out..." Dorien said, his mouth trailing along her neck and collarbone. He shifted down her body and brought his lips back to her dark grey nipples, sucking and nibbling on each one in turn. 

His fingers trailed down her stomach and came to rest on her inner thigh, tickling and teasing the sensitive skin between her legs. He was careful, however, never to touch her wet slit, but merely dance around and over it tauntingly.

Misery moaned, lifting her hips and spreading her legs wider. "I suppose... mm... I deserve this."

“Your words…” Dorien said, rolling her nipple between his teeth lightly. Misery lifted her hips again and this time he brought his middle two fingers down onto her slit, running them between her cunt lips. She moaned louder and his thumb flicked over her clit, sending shudders through her. He moved his fingers slowly and deliberately, making sure they were sufficiently wetted before sliding first one and then both inside of her.

“Is this alright?” he asked, looking up at her.

"Definitely," she gasped, squirming so that she could fuck herself on his fingers. "Keep doing that thing with your thumb though too."

Dorien complied readily with her request, thrusting his fingers in and out of her as she moved her hips. He increased the pressure on her clit and ran his thumb in circles, swirling the hard nub of flesh beneath it.

He let her nipple slip out of his lips and pushed himself up, looking down at her lying naked on her bed with his fingers inside of her and smiled.

“You look so incredibly sexy right now,” he said, watching her squirm beneath him.

"Only... oooh! Only right now?" she asked breathlessly, giving him a playful smile as she stretched up to kiss him. When their lips met, Dorien curled his fingers inside of her, causing her to gasp and grab onto him, digging her nails into his back.

“Not only now…” Dorien said, grinning, “But being naked, wet, and moaning certainly doesn’t hurt. Almost enough to make me forget that you’re an evil sex demon.”

"I bet you say that to all the girls," she retorted, tightening her grip on his dick. "Now get down there and lick me. I'm not saying please, so it's not begging."

“Rude…” Dorien said with a wink. He started kissing his way down Misery’s chest and stomach, stopping to run his lips along her smooth pubic mound. Misery’s fingers clutched at his hair as he lowered his mouth to her soaked cunt, lightly flicking his tongue on her clit. All the while his fingers continued to slide in and out of her, occasionally twisting or curling to draw small moans from her throat.

“Doh eva thay I meva dih anyhing foh yoo…” he said, looking up at her.

"Don't talk with your mouth full," she replied, half-sitting so that she could tap him on the forehead, then getting distracted by what he was doing with his tongue and running her fingers through his hair instead. "You look pretty down there." 

Dorien chuckled and dove into his work, sliding his tongue down to his fingers and then back up to her clit, circling it a few times before wrapping his lips around it and sucking. Misery groaned, rocking her hips to encourage him. She let go of her grip on his hair and brought her hand up to rub one of her nipples instead, lightly tugging and twisting the barbell that pierced it. "So goood," she sighed, drawing her knees up to plant her feet on Dorien's back as he continued to lick and finger her. Dorien took hold of her thigh and used it to pull himself further against her, diving into her cunt with all the effort he could muster. For several minutes he kept up his ministrations as her breaths got shorter and her moans became more frequent and higher pitched. Sensing her impending orgasm he sped up the pace with which his fingers were fucking her and sucked harder on her clit. 

Her thighs tightened and shook as she finally came, head thrown back with a loud cry. When the shuddering had finally passed, she flopped back onto the bed, stretching her legs. "That was... acceptable," she said with a smirk.

Dorien pulled his fingers out of Misery’s cunt and worked his tongue around his mouth, loosening up his jaw after its workout. “Acceptable, my ass…” he said, returning her smirk as he crawled back up her body and propped himself over her. 

"That's also acceptable," she replied, giving it a squeeze.

His hard cock lay pressed against her slit, sliding along it every time either of them moved. “Is it my turn, or am I going to have to make you scream some more first?” 

"Mmm, I'd say it's both of our turns," Misery said, giving him a kiss as she wriggled her hips, getting him lined up. "Nice and slow to start with, though," she added, with a slight hint of caution underlying the teasing.

Dorien leaned forward slightly, putting his face close to hers as the head of his cock nudged against her opening. 

"I don't suppose I can convince you to say please..." he said with a grin.

"Maybe later," she said, brushing his hair back from his face. "For now, how about 'I want you to fuck me, Dorien'?"

“That… will definitely do,” he said. He breathed in and pushed his hips forward slightly. The head of his cock slipped inside of her slowly but easily, slick as she was from Dorien’s earlier attention. He let out his breath and held himself there for a moment, allowing both of them to adjust to the sensation. After a few moments he nuzzled his lips against her ear.

“More?” he asked quietly, a note of concern in his voice.

"Yeah," she whispered, her face buried into the curve of his neck, lips soft against his skin. "You can go deeper."

Dorien nodded and pushed carefully, another inch sliding inside of her. After a few moments he pushed further, little by little working his shaft deeper. She whimpered slightly, but didn't ask him to stop. He held himself there for a few seconds before pulling part of the way out and then sliding back in a bit deeper than before.

“Void…” he muttered, “you feel so good…"

Misery gasped in response, clinging to him as he gradually filled her tight pussy. "Oh, fuck! This feels amazing, keep going!" 

Dorien pushed again and more of his cock disappeared into Misery's folds. He paused again for just a second, then pressed his mouth to hers as he pulled back and thrust forward one more time, finally feeling himself bottom out inside of her, his hard cock fully embedded in her cunt. They both moaned together at the sensation.

"Let me... fucking hell... let me know when you want me to start... moving," he gasped.

Misery looked up at him, her silver eyes bright. "Please," she whispered, "please fuck me."

A shiver ran down Dorien's body at that. He looked deep into her eyes as he slid out and then back into her. He started slowly, taking his time to draw out each stroke as much as possible so they could both savor the feeling. His arm reached around her, pulling her tight against his chest.

For a few minutes he seemed content to keep up this slow, deliberate pace, but eventually his arousal got the better of him and he began to speed up, thrusting into her more quickly and forcefully than before. Sweat beaded on his forehead and he grunted with each thrust. He paused for a moment inside of her to catch his breath.

"I'm doing all the work here..." he said with a breathless laugh, "Maybe you should drive for a while."

"Lazy," she told him, kissing his cheek. "Do you need to lie back for a rest, maybe a nice nap?"

“Hey, I’m a bookworm,” Dorien replied, “I’m not used to physical exertion.” He tightened his grip on her and rolled onto his back, flipping her on top of him. Misery gave a little shriek at the sudden reversal. “Besides,” Dorien continued, “I’m not the one who’s been lying on my back this whole time.”

Misery took a moment to get herself settled on top of Dorien. "I just thought that was how human men preferred it - with them on top and in charge." She rocked her hips slowly, resting her hands on his chest and smiling playfully. "Was I wrong?"

Dorien reached down to grab onto her thighs as she slid back and forth.

“Not necessarily. Some guys love it. But sometimes it’s nice to let someone else be in charge. Especially when it means a view like this.”

"And a break for your legs, hm? Skating all day, and then this... You'll be walking funny for a week." She grinned as she bent down to kiss him, her breasts pressing against him. "I'll have to get you to shape up," she murmured against his lips, and drew back again, looking down at him affectionately. 

“You say that as though you think I’m the only one who’s gonna be walking funny,” he said with a smirk. “Little Miss Nice-and-slow-to-start.”

"I'm getting used to it," she said stubbornly, and demonstrated her point by sliding almost all the way up his length before shoving herself back down with a little moan. "See?"

Dorien gasped. “Point taken…”

"Yeah, exactly," she said, and did it again, and then again more quickly. Soon she was riding him hard enough that her tits were bouncing with each stroke, and she had to push her dark curls back out of her face as they kept getting in the way. "More?" she gasped, looking down at him.

“Please…” Dorien muttered, staring into her eyes, “I’m… I’m getting close.” His hips were moving with her now, thrusting up each time she crashed back down, forcing his cock deep inside of her.

Misery nodded, moaning with every thrust. "You should... nhh... pull out," she managed to say. She drew herself up, rising off him reluctantly.

Dorien couldn’t quite speak, but he nodded and reached down to grasp his cock, jerking it rapidly up and down in his fist. After only a few moments he groaned loudly and hot come erupted from his shaft. The first stream shot up and splashed over Misery’s breasts and stomach, but each successive wave of come was less powerful, and soon Dorien’s own stomach and crotch were covered in warm, sticky jism.

“I… unhhhh… holy shit…” he muttered, collapsing back on the bed. “That was… wow…”

Misery looked stunned, still shivering slightly as she ran her fingers through the streams of come. "Definitely wow."

"Mmm... heh... that tickles..." He muttered groggily, watching her trace lines through the opalescent fluid. "But it's also ridiculously sexy, soooo...don't let me stop you."

Misery lifted her hand, rubbing fingers and thumb together. "It's the same as a Shadar-kai's," she said with a look of scientific curiosity. "I wondered if it would be different. I don't know, pink or something." She gave her fingers a tentative lick. "Tastes about the same too," she added, wrinkling her nose. 

"Maybe next time we can make sure you get a larger sample size for taste testing..." Dorien said with a smirk. 

He reached up and pulled her down on top of him, kissing her deeply and not seeming to care at all how much of a mess it was making.

When they finally pulled apart, she looked a little more solemn than usual. "Next time, I'll make sure I have a potion on hand, for after. I just wasn't really expecting... all this."

Dorien nodded, his mischievous grin momentarily absent as well. "I, ummm... I wasn't either. I hope it's... okay."

"It should be," she said with a shrug. "I mean, as far as keeping from getting knocked up goes. I'm still not sure the rest of this won't be a train wreck... but with sex that good, I'm willing to take the chance." She rolled off him, lying curled up beside him on the narrow bed. "Sorry. I'm probably supposed to say something more romantic."

Dorien sighed and ran a hand through Misery's mess of curls. "No, it's ok. I'm not even really sure what 'This' is, but... I can only hope I've made enough mistakes in life that one more wouldn't make much difference." He smiled tiredly. "Plus, you're right. The sex was really fucking good."

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at [naryrising](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/naryrising) if you want to ask questions, make requests, or chat!


End file.
